Sabor al Peligro
by SalomeMora
Summary: Ya han pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron tras la batalla con Kira. Ésta vez vuelven a reencontrarse, pero por una razón distinta. Un cuento corto, realista y con un trágico romance! Leanlo y dejen review :D! NxM


-Mello, otra vez actuando impulsivamente, ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró Near con una voz potente, suave pero armoniosa, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia un sillón ubicado cerca de la chimenea. El joven rubio se quedó en silencio contemplando crispar las llamas de la madera, mientras en la contraluz se observaba como su piel se teñía de un color anaranjado, producto de la sencilla luz que brindaba. A Near le gustaba mucho la oscuridad o los colores cálidos, y por eso prefería siempre andar a oscuras, o con pocas luces, una razón por la cual jamás salía de día.

-Quería saber en qué andabas, Near.- susurró de repente Mello, sacando un bombon envuelto en aluminio del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras se acercaba a otro sillón apartado de la luz del fuego.

-Ya debes saberlo muy bien.- contestó indiferente. Habían pasado siete años desde aquél incidente donde cientos de vidas se perdieron, y gracias a la única vez que cooperaron juntos, pudieron atrapar a Kira, el asesino de la Death Note.

-Sí...-no dijo nada más. No sabía en realidad qué estaba haciendo alli. No tenía razon alguna realmente. Siete años...siete sin saber de él, pero siguiéndole los pasos a toda costa, pues era parte de él, era su rival, era la parte de luz en su oscuridad, era su Ying. Sentía que le hacía falta saber sobre sus movimientos, sobre cómo estaba o como el tiempo había cambiado su imagen.

Sí, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahi. Desde aquel incidente donde prometieron no verse hasta que fuera necesario, no había visto ni una sola vez la apariencia ahora mucho mayor de Near. El albino lucía mucho más alto, como de un metro sesenta, nada que ver hacía siete años atrás, donde apenas rozaba el metro treinta. Su cabello blanco mantenía su color, ahora con leves bordes grisáceos en algunas puntas, y su cara se había vuelto más cuadrada con rasgos más masculinos, puesto que ahora era inconfundible que se trataba de todo un hombre de 21 años. Su vestimenta seguía siendo la inconfundible camisa demasiado holgada, y sus pantalones blancos, pero éstos le quedaban perfectamente, en su talle justo. Near se había convertido en todo un hombre, con su misma indiferencia y frialdad, con su misma actitud calculadora, con su misma mirada grisácea y vacía, hasta podría adivinar que seguiría teniendo esa sonrisa perversa que sólo mostraba cuando se concretaba algun plan ideado por él, o cuando algun resultado era el esperado.

Y en cuanto a él mismo, Mello, su pelo era más largo, ahora de un rubio más oscuro, casi castaño claro. Su contextura física había cambiado bastante, ahora era más fornido, con músculos marcados. Había desarrollado una predilección por los atuendos con cuero, piel, y otras telas duras que marcaran su cuerpo. Tenía la espalda y el pecho más anchos que su cadera, por lo que a simple vista se veía su entrenamiento de tantos años. Llevaba una camisa negra con un par de botones sueltos, y unos pantalones apretados negros, con unas botas negras al final. Un cinturón de tachas daba el toque característico. Su chaqueta, de cuero forrado adentro con piel para pasar ese frío invierno, descansaba a un costado del sillón.

Sin duda eran muy diferentes. Los dos a simple vista se veían fríos, calculadores, seguros de sí mismos. Pero una diferencia fundamental era el impulso. Mello sabía lo que era. Near no.

-¿Qué deseas, Mello?- preguntó desinteresadamente cortés Near de repente, rompiendo el silencio que sin darse cuenta había invadido el ambiente. El fuego crispaba, iluminando un salón lleno de libros, cubos, una alfombra espesa, un par de mesitas con más libros encima, y muchos dados apilados en una esquina.

-Veo que sigues con tu obsesión por los juguetes...- comentó Mello fijándose en aquellos dados apilados en perfecta armonía.

-Veo que sigues siendo un adicto al chocolate...-replicó Near, mirando la envoltura de aluminio descansando arriba del muslo del rubio. -¿Qué quieres, Mello?- ésta vez sonó más insistente, pero no porque estuviera ansioso, sino porque quería aplicarle una presión a Mello, le gustaba jugar con sus límites. Él era una persona muy impulsiva, y seguramente mediante la manipulación de sus sentimientos podría sacarle, como siempre, la información que necesitaba.

-Realmente quería saber cómo estabas...-

-¿Otra vez insistiendo con algo que sabes muy bien, Mello?- se acomodó el puño de su camisa blanca como la nieve, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Estaba sentado derecho, con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyados sobre sus muslos. Se veía relajado, confiado, pero frío, sobretodo frío. Y...extrañamente, Mello notó algo inusual.

-A pesar de que hayan pasado tantos años, sigues igual. Tu frialdad, tu indiferencia, no ha cambiado...-se levantó lentamente de su asiento mientras decía éstas palabras.-mucho...-terminó. Caminó hacia la chimenea hasta quedar cerca de su calor, y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Quiere decir que ves algo nuevo.- rápidamente completó Near, aún en su sitio, impasible.

-Así es...-Mello lo miró de reojo, sin sacarle la vista de encima...-te noto muerto.-

-¿Muerto?...-Near sonrió de lado. Eso también era nuevo. Esa forma de burla o sarcasmo, o denigración hacia la persona con quien se hablaba. El rubio tragó saliva. Le pareció fascinante. Siempre lo había visto como un joven indiferente, un zombie diríamos, pero era la primera vez que veía algo de malicia verdadera en sus ojos.

-Sí. Los años te han sentado de maravilla...te ves perdido. Tus ojos me recuerdan a la soledad.-por más que sonara poético, al ver esos ojos no podía sentirse bien. Esos ojos habian adquirido una expresión de malicia exacerbada que no había visto al principio. No parecía el Near que había aprendido a defender la ley y los principios.

Era un Near aun más cerrado.

-Mello...-se levantó con decisión, acercándose a el, pero quedando a una distancia prudente, y poder hablar comodamente. Tomó un cubito que yacía arriba de la piedra que formaba parte del decorado de la chimenea, y lo deslizó entre sus dedos, bailoteando en un vaivén entre los numeros del uno al seis.

-¿Qué?- miró a su alrededor, le apetecía un poco de licor, pero estaba seguro que el albino no tendría, el jamás fue de probar ese tipo de cosas, se conformaba con lo minimo y necesario para su propia existencia, entre ellas agregándole libros, calor y juguetes.

Yo al contrario, te noto más vivo. -jugó con las mismas palabras que el otro.

Explícate.-

Bueno, te veo más humano, ciertamente perdiste las "chiquilinadas" de tu infancia...- sonrió de lado de nuevo.

A Mello le molestó ésto, puesto que ahora, en ésta situación, no podía adivinar muy bien si se estaba burlando de él o no. Asumió que sí.

Ja. - dijo únicamente, dedicándole una mirada de repugnancia.

No te molestes...sólo...jugaba.-otra vez esa voz de crueldad nacía desde la voz de aquel tan mayor Near.

Sabes...-agregó el albino-...desde que te fuiste, no tuve con qué entretenerme. Cierto, los juguetes son divertidos. Pero en realidad son objetos, son herramientas para mis estrategias, y desde hace siete años que ya no juego con aquel monton de dados apilados...-

Mello se sorprendió al oir aquella, quizás, sinceridad. Sin embargo, el otro estaba en lo cierto. Él tampoco había disfrutado de la adrenalina de querer tener el control, de querer tener el resultado, de poder manipular. Aquella ocasión hacía siete años, había significado para ambos una constante prueba de sus conocimientos a costa de su vida misma. Eso era motivante.

¿Qué has hecho desde entonces? - preguntó de repente el albino, sacando de las cavilaciones a Mello.

Bueno...tengo una pandilla, a veces robamos aquí y alla, pero busco el conocimiento con la adrenalina, como aquella vez hacia siete años. Como sabrás, no lo he vuelto a conseguir...-

Sí. Busqué lo mismo pero por el lado de la ley. Tuve una gran decepción yo también.-

Se quedaron en silencio. Mello había terminado su cigarrillo, y tiró la colilla al fuego. No estaban incómodos en la compañía del uno con el otro. A pesar de que ambos estaban tan cambiados, seguia sintiéndose como si los años no hubieran pasado. Se sentía volver esa adrenalina en el pecho con latidos irregulares. Recordaban la aceleración, el riesgo, lo nuevo.

-Near...-se acercó Mello al susodicho.

-¿Qué?-notó la cercanía imprevista, pero él no se apartó. Sin embargo encontró interesante el movimiento del rubio.

-Lo estás sintiendo, verdad, se siente igual como aquella vez que fui a visitarte...-

-Lo siento, sí...-

Near apartó el cubito de entre sus dedos, y de su bolsillo de la camisa sacó un pequeño bocadito de chocolate con licor.

-Sabía que volverías, estaba calculado.- ambos sonrieron. Estaba calculado.

Se besaron con furia, y el fuego aún crispaba contrastando la piel en movimiento de ambos. Despojados de sus ropas, parecían animales seguidos por su instinto, uno que jamás se vería de ambos, que habiendo pasado siete años, volvían para saborear de nuevo el riesgo, el pasado, lo que añoraban recuperar y sólo podían sentir cuando se tocaban, cuando se amaban y se odiaban por igual. Porque el sexo era bruto, a veces contenía golpes. No era amor, ni odio. Era simple riesgo.

Mello tomó del cuello a Near mientras éste echaba los brazos hacia atrás, exponiendo su pecho apenas con vello blanco, y se dejaba apresar por las manos grandes y el peso del otro. El rubio tomó entre su mano las dos muñecas de Near, aferrándolo contra el suelo, y susurrándole obsenidades al oido que lo hicieran sonrojar, para así el pudiera ver en el rostro del albino, a aquel niño de Wammy's con su inocencia hacia éstos actos, ese chico de Wammy's que experimentó por primera vez el contacto. Quería volver a esos tiempos. No amaba a Near, pero lo necesitaba irremediablemente, porque era el único que podía saciar su sed de peligro. Porque Near, en todo el mundo, era el único que podía ponerle en peligro. En todo el mundo, Near era el que tenía el sabor a riesgo.

Metió la mano libre debajo del pantalon del otro de una manera brusca y certera, liberando así un gemido, y otro, y otro. Ambos cuerpos sudados ya no se movían frenéticamente, puesto que Mello sostenía inmóvil a Near, deseando que sintiera que era suyo. Ver ahi, que despues de tantos años,Near seguia siendo tan frágil, logró excitarlo aun más, y tomó con fuerza un muslo tembloroso del albino, apretándolo hasta que se quejara, porque quería darle dolor y placer a la vez. Near estaba sonrojado, pero disfrutaba sumamente esa mezcla de agonía y sexo que sólo Mello sabía darle. Y claramente que no permitiría que otro le diera, porque nadie estaba a la altura suficiente como para tocarlo. Nadie era tan fuerte, salvaje e inteligente como Mello. Near en éstos años se habia sentido tan impune gracias a su habilidad, que en éstos momentos solo deseaba sentir que era vulnerable, que había alguien capaz de hacerlo sufrir, sentir, dañar. No le disgustaba tener moretones al dia siguiente, al contrario, lo excitaba. No porque le gustaba el dolor, ni el masoquismo, ni nada de eso que él ya habia leído (porque el lee de todo), sino porque era Mello, alguien de su nivel, alguien que fue capaz de derrotar a Kira, el más grande asesino. Era el peligro también. Ambos necesitaban la escencia del otro, su "peligro".

Así durante toda la noche invernal que les quedaba por delante, decidieron enfrascarse el uno con el otro en besos, caricias, golpes, amor y violencia. Y luego, cuando cayera el primer rayo de Sol, Mello tomaría sus cosas, y se iria una vez más. Y todo pasaría sin más.

Porque ellos no se amaban, sólo amaban el peligro...


End file.
